


cosmo brownies

by Mr-MistyEyed (tallxboys)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocence, Physical Abuse, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallxboys/pseuds/Mr-MistyEyed
Summary: tyler almost felt ashamed when zach eyed him, but didn't ask questions when he came out in a new wardrobe. smelling bitter with a green sucker hanging out of his slobber covered mouth. the green sucker and red from his puffy eyes reminded zack of christmas.
Kudos: 10





	cosmo brownies

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended~

tyler was seven and didn't understand much. his younger brother, zack , was on their front doorstep crying because of a scraped knee.

his sniffling and whining itched through tyler's skull, but he sat aside him anyway. he blocked it out with the taste of a blue otter pop still resigned in his stained mouth. tyler didn't know when an appropriate time would be to mention he has somewhat smashed cosmo brownies in the pocket of his camo shorts. 

"you okay zacky?" tylers voice was small, nervous for the pained boy. zack only shook his head, whining to a low whimper and tears slowed to a tempo much like the broken sink in their kitchen. tyler often makes curled up under the sink and listened to it, counting the beats. he'd tap a fragile fingernail, dirt caked under, on an old wood flooring panel to the beat of it when the yelling got too loud.

it was soothing to feel the vibrations on his slobber covered cheek as he laid the side of his face on the cool floor. mom always yelled at him for getting dirty. 

"you want me to get mom and dad?"

"no. i saw momma drinking out of her 'daddy yelled' cups yesterday. it was supposed to be nap time but the light from my cartoons shined on the cup so bright it reflected into my eyes all night." 

"oh." 

"yeah." 

"i have the space brownies you like in my pocket, zacky. there's two but you got an ouchy so you can have both." 

zack nodded, appreciating his big brother's offer. he only took one, though, insisting that his big brother deserved one too. 

"i didn't get hurt, though." 

"that's okay." 

tyler just shrugged, munching on the brownie he got to keep. the colorful coated chocolates decorating the top crunching between his teeth, much like some cool sticks he found in the woods earlier. he should show zack. 

~~~~~~~~

"hah! beat you!!" tyler exclaimed proudly, hiccuping while tossing a crush capri sun on the ground.

"you always win, tyty." zack pouted but quickly recovered when he returned to calmly sipping his capri sun.

"not true." he stuck his tongue out. it was partly true. he loved a competition, especially one he won at. but he was a good big brother, he let zack win sometimes. especially when he was having a bad day.

the blazing sun made tyler nauseous. the annoying singing of cicadas in nearby trees and the growing pressure in his bladder didn't make him feel any better.

"gotta go pee, zack. i'll be back, okay?" tyler spoke hurriedly, not really giving his brother a chance to respond as he jogged into the house.

there were raised voices. familiar, not unusual. common, in their household. 

tyler immediately shrunk, though. it was never a good idea to be in the house when mom and dad we're angry. zack swears he saw steam fuming out of their mom's ears one time. tyler doesn't believe him.

the best plan was to be as quiet as a mouse, and sneak to the bathroom. but like a handful of tyler's schemes, they go wrong.

his mom walked out of the bedroom that their mom and dad share, though, tyler never sees dad walk into the room at night when everyone goes to bed. seeming 9 feet tall and red in the face like one of zack's cartoons, tyler was scared. 

"tyler, what the hell happened to you? why is your nice new shirt all wet and ruined?" tyler shrunk even more at his mom's bad words and loud voice. his mom was known to talk really loud, even when tyler and zack we're trying to sleep. at least tyler calls it talking so zack can stop shaking and go to bed.

"me and zack were having a chugging contest momma-- i spilt some on me i promise i didn't mean to." tyler was squeezing his legs together and hopping around at this point, pleading with all his might for his mom to suddenly change her tone and let him go.

"you never listen. you've never been obedient. what a brat. look at you, pitiful." his mom then shoved him into a nearby wall, making him cry out from both the force and the pressure on a new bruise he got from doing wrestling moves with zack.

"gotta pee, honey? go, right now. on the floor like an animal." tyler felt like he couldn't breathe. he was being restricted against an off white painted wall, as his young child bladder eventually gave out. wetting his favorite shorts zack complimented him on a lot. 

he sucked in harsh breaths, choking on his own spit and tears, mucus and breath. he squirmed and yelled but his mom didn't let up. 

"please! please, i just want zacky. please, i want zacky, momma." 

his mom eventually suddenly let go, sprinting into the kitchen, away from tyler and the salty wetness dripping down his face, syncing up with the hot wetness dripping down his legs. 

he was shaking for the rest of the day, new clothes still feeling dirty and stuck to his body as he didn't bother asking for a bath. his mom came back and handed him an object he didn't even look at until he started walking back outside to zack. tyler felt like he was being rewarded for taking a punishment in retrospect, tyler felt he deserved.

tyler almost felt ashamed when zack eyed him, but didn't ask questions when he came out in a new wardrobe. smelling bitter with a green sucker hanging out of his slobber covered mouth. the green sucker and red from his puffy eyes reminded zack of christmas. 

~~~~~~~

it was tyler's eight birthday and they ate cold leftover pizza. his nose shriveled up every time he took a bite but it was the thought that counts. zack gobbled it up like it was cheese melting and delicious.

"did you see if i'm getting gifts, zack?" 

"no."

"okay." 

tyler nodded at that, kicking his feet lightly on their old couch that still smells like zack's vomit from the time mom and dad didn't take him to the doctor. tyler didn't mind it anymore, just another bitter, acidic smell he had to intake in his day. 

tyler spent the rest of his day competing with zack with raindrops on his bedroom window.

~~~~~~~

tyler got in trouble for kicking a kid in the shin for calling zack bad names. 

tyler was a good big brother and it was gonna stay that way. he didn't care if his mom whipped him on the shin with a paddle until he bled, he'd learn to appreciate that bruise too. he's learned to become fascinated with the colors of his bruises.

zack would just share his almost empty pack of crackers and they'd lay on the floor in front of the tv. legs tired from biking all day as they're bundled up in blankets. 

they watched scooby-doo until they came up with a cool enough monster lore to mumble to each other. 

~~~~~~~

it was another night of slamming doors and rattling picture frames. zack got the saddest when his framed crayon drawings shook the most, taunting to fall down. one time a picture fell down on zack's head when he was huddled against a wall on a night like this. 

he now prefers tyler holding him in the middle of the floor as he watches old nails hold on for dear life.

zack was thankful for tyler always being there. dainty hands holding onto shaky, jumpy shoulders, as tyler feels the pressure of two more cosmo brownies in his pocket.

"but they're smashed, they totally taste different."

"no they don't, they taste the same. just mushy now!" zack punctuated his point with a crunch of a colorful chocolate chip candy, taking a sip of an orange fanta out of a shared bottle.

the yelling stopped and zack could hear his crunching in the same beat of the water faucet. 

tyler heard too, so he began tapping his fingernail on the floor, bobbing his head along to the beat. 

the only difference is that tyler's warm slobbered cheek isn't pressed against a cool floorboard. and he still has an arm wrapped around his little brother as they finish of their brownies.

"you're gonna have to go down there, tyty. you forgot your book bag." tyler was staring out his window, it was bright and sunny, a bi polar opposite to the inside of their house.

"i know." 

"it's quiet so it's probably okay." 

"i know." luckily, tyler had two more brownies in his other pocket they can survive on for the mean time.

  
  



End file.
